


Diamonds in the Rough

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get sent on a mission to the Twilightverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flake_sake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flake_sake/gifts).



Laughter filled the small clearing. Angel sighed and looked over towards the trees. "Cut it out, Spike."

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "It's just -"

"Don't say it!"

Not that he needed to worry. Spike couldn't have gotten more than two or three words out if he tried. The blond bent over, bracing his hands on his knees, putting his head down in an effort to stay standing, and slowly, the laughter died down to sporadic chuckles.

Then just when Angel thought he might be getting control of himself, Spike looked up and it began all over again. Angel was starting to lose his temper, and the glare he shot his howling childe said so quite plainly. "For God's sake, Spike, it's not like you've never been in a different dimension before!"

"Yeah, but not - not one like this!" Spike seemed to be regaining at least a measure of coherency, and Angel silently gave thanks for that small mercy.

He sighed. "Look, can we just take care of what we need to do here and get going?"

Spike smirked. "I dunno. Think I kinda like you like this. Maybe we should try trackin' down a camera, get a few shots for the lot back home?"

The suggestion was greeted with a scowl, but Spike kept going. "C'mon, wouldn't want 'em thinkin' you don't care about 'em, wouldja? An' makin' 'em miss out on somethin' like this…" he started laughing again.

Angel tried to ignore him. "According to Wesley, the flower we need should be somewhere around here. It's blue, with -"

"Mate, you're shinin' like a bleedin' star!"

He growled and continued. " -yellow markings like a star in the center. I'm not sure how tall it is, but if we start looking -"

"Angel, look at yourself! You're like a soddin' children's book - The Sparkliest Vampire!" Spike went off into gales of laughter again, and Angel tried to remind himself why staking him wasn't a good idea.

He stalked over towards the trees. "I know what I look like, Spike, and if you'd been paying attention when Wesley cast the spell, you'd know why! Unless you want me to burn up in the pretty yellow sunshine? Is that it?"

"Think I might rather burn than look like the mascot at the Macy's Gay Pride Parade," Spike muttered.

That did it. Angel reached in and grabbed Spike, his hands closing on the lapels of his coat. "Really?" He swung him out of the protection of the trees, fully intending to do nothing more than singe the younger man and maybe scare him a little, but the second sunlight touched Spike's skin, he froze, too transfixed by the sight to move.

Under the gentle caress of sunlight, Spike shone, his skin alight from numerous contact points that twinkled like diamonds. Angel's gaze drifted up past the strong planes of his chest, along the lines of his neck, to where light played along the planes of sculpted cheekbones and full lips. He was beautiful, even more breathtaking in the full light of day than by the soft moonlight in which the elder vampire was more accustomed to seeing him in. His eyes caught and held Angel's, and for a long, magical moment, Angel felt their souls touch, brushing in a loving caress that warmed him deeper than the sun ever could.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, easing Spike down to the ground and moving closer. His head tilted and their lips met, the single kiss searing his heart until he knew it could never belong to anyone but the blond in his arms. "I - God, Spike, you're like my own personal heroin."

Spike tilted his head back, meeting his sire's eyes with a smirk. "Enough pretty talk, pet. Need to get naked now, yeah? Wanna see what it looks like when we shag all sparkly like this."

Busy hands stripped his clothes away and Angel laughed, then hurried to return the favor. He couldn't wait to play with all that shining skin as his boy rode him in the sunlight.


End file.
